Videl
Videl (ビーデル) is a supporting character in the Dragon Ball manga, and in the animes Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. She is the Human daughter and only child of Mr. Satan, and becomes Son Gohan's wife and the mother of their daughter Pan near the end of Dragon Ball Z. She is also the daughter in law of Son Goku, and Chi-Chi. Including the sister in law of Son Goten. Background Videl grew up learning martial arts, hoping to be as great as her father, when in fact, unknown to herself, she was already better and stronger than him. Her father is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend if he was stronger than him, which Videl thought was impossible. It is unknown where or who her mother is, although Videl mentions her during one episode, saying her mother is "gone" (in the manga and Japanese version, Videl stated that her mother had died). Personality Videl is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her, and is a Tsundere regarding her relationship with Gohan (the term Tsundere applies to a female character who is initially cold toward a male character, but who then eventually warms up to him). After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the levitation technique (using ki energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. She later becomes the wife of Gohan and mother of Pan. As Gohan's wife, she is very caring and motherly to everyone. She has a softer tone to her voice and no longer has the Tsundere vibe anymore. Appearance Videl's physique is delicate and slender, despite being a tough fighter. Videl has had four different hairstyles: she had low pigtails at her introduction to the series, then cut her hair short soon after, her hair reaches down to her cheeks at the end of Dragon Ball Z, her hair reaches her hips and she has it in a braid in Dragon Ball GT. At the time of her introduction to the series, Videl usually wears a white shirt with tight spandex shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips. After she learned how to fly, she wears a white shirt, a pink T-shirt, black spandex short shorts, black gloves, and yellow shoes. After Videl was healed with a Senzu Bean, she wears white pants, a blue and orange "FIGHT" shirt, and orange shoes. In Wrath of the Dragon, she wears a yellow full sleeve shirt and white short shorts covering only till her upper thighs. At the end of the series, she wears a red dress and a red mini skirt covering her upper thighs.In her youth, she usually wore a white shirt with tight spandex pants and gold hair clips. Abilities Unlike other fighters, who have a balanced mix of physical and energy-based techniques, Videl uses only pure physical attacks. According to Gohan, she had already surpassed her father even before she began learning to use ki. Though she is capable of using basic Ki Blasts after Gohan trained her, she has little control over them; in the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series, all of her Ki Blasts fizzle out over short distances and, when charged, merely fly around in random directions. Her fighting style is to wait for her opponent to attack, and then using their own strength against them in a dodge or counter, playing on their momentum. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, during the Fusion Reborn story, Gohan believes Videl to be strong enough to aid him in battle against Cui and Salza, without any worry that she may be hurt. Flight The power to levitate and fly with the use of ki. Ki Blast The most basic form of ki attack. Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and the Raging Blast series. Volteks Aura Videl creates a clear energy sphere that hits her opponent at close range. Videl once created a similar energy sphere while Gohan was teaching her how to manipulate ki. Named and used in Super Dragon Ball Z. Falcon Rush A High Speed Rush used when she thought that the Great Saiyaman had kidnapped Chobi. It was named in the Budokai series, and is also one of her Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Head Scissors Rush A rush attack used during Videl's fight against Gohan as Great Saiyaman when he tried to return Chobi to its parents. Named in the Raging Blast series. Desperado Rush A rush attack used by Videl against Broly in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. First Strike The kick Videl used to break Spopovich's neck during the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Named in the Raging Blast series. Eagle Kick One of Videl's techniques in the Budokai series. Kick-Slap A rush attack used by Videl when she fought Spopovich in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Videl Rush An attack used by Videl during her match against Spopovitch in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. This attack is known as Justice Countdown when she uses it as Great Saiyawoman. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. Justice Rush 2 One of Videl's Blast 2 as Great Saiyawoman in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Justice Judgment A team attack used by Videl as Great Saiyawoman with Gohan as Great Saiyaman in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Videl's Close Call A team attack where Gohan comes to save her. Used in the Budokai series. The side kick she uses to end this attack is the one she used against Spopovich. Justice Phoenix Videl's ultimate attack as Great Saiyawoman. Hawk Arrow One of Videl's techniques in the Budokai series. Also known as Justice Hawk. Leopard Shoot Videl kicks the opponent up in the air, then she punches and kicks them down, and finally Videl double punches her opponent in the back when he is down. Used in the Budokai series. Bear Blowthrough Videl grabs her opponent, knee strikes and kicks them, and finally backflip kicks them up in the air. Used in the Budokai series. High Power Rush A rush attack used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. Afterimage Strike One of Videl's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and the Raging Blast series. Also used as Great Saiyawoman. Hi-Tension One of Videl's Blast 1 in the first Budokai Tenkaichi game. Super Unyielding Spirit One of Videl's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Justice Finishing Pose 2 One of Videl's Blast 1 as Great Saiyawoman in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Slash Drop A dash followed by a throw, used in Super Dragon Ball Z. Trick Move Videl quickly maneuvers around her opponent and attacks. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z. Trick Shoot Videl dives downward to land on her opponent. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z. Triple Crush A powerful kick combo used in Super Dragon Ball Z. Great Saiyawoman Great Saiyawoman (グレートサイヤマン２号) is Videl's alter ego. After Kid Buu's defeat, Videl began using a similar costume to fight criminals. Her very first appearance as the Great Saiyawoman is near the end of Dragon Ball Z, in the episode "Celebrations with Majin Buu". Videl also appears as Great Saiyawoman in Wrath of the Dragon and in Dragon Ball GT. In the Japanese version Videl is Greta Saiyaman Mark 2. Dragonball Z (Anime) Great Saiyaman arc In her spare time, Videl helps the police and fights crime in Satan City. She becomes suspicious of Gohan after meeting him on his first day at Orange Star High School, and she even follows him for a brief time to learn more about him. Videl eventually discovers Gohan’s secret identity as the Great Saiyaman: in the manga, she very easily tricks Gohan into revealing his identity after stopping some thugs (she asks the Great Saiyaman how he left class, and he answers her, revealing that he is actually Gohan), in the anime, she discovers that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman after she and Gohan are involved in an attempt to return Chobi, a baby pteranodon, to its rightful parents. In both cases, she deduces that Gohan is the son of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament winner, Goku, based on them carrying the same family name, and gets Gohan to participate in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and teach her how to fly using a blackmail-type of threat. In a matter of days, Videl learns how to fly, and starts to develop a liking for Gohan. She even cuts her hair one day after he had suggested it (though she initially thought he just liked girls with short hair, he explained that long hair will only get in the way during a fight). There is an awkward moment when Chi-Chi asks Gohan whether he is going to marry Videl, which embarrasses him. Also, when she becomes a great flyer, Gohan thinks that Videl is really something special. Despite the relentless teasing from friends (such as Krillin), Videl and Gohan develop a sweet kind of relationship. World Tournament arc Videl starts to tire out, and Spopovich takes advantage by beating her to a pulp around the ring with a series of punches to the stomach and head. For his enjoyment, Spopovich steps on Videl's head. He pushes down on it until Videl is brought to tears. Enraged by the sounds of Videl's moans and squeals, Gohan starts to lose control and go into a fury. He is rushing to save her when Yamu tells Spopovich to end the match, as they need to do their job. Spopovich does so and kicks her out of the ring. Gohan carries her to the infirmary, where he returns later to heal her with a Senzu Bean brought by Goku. She thanks Gohan for it, though Mr. Satan freaks out, suspicious of the boy, insisting she be checked up for poisoning. Majin Buu arc She steps back to the arena to watch Gohan's match, and is surprised to see he is indeed the "Gold Fighter" she suspected him to be. When she sees Gohan in mortal danger from a ki drain from Yamu and Spopovich, she tries to save him from an opponent she has no chance of beating, and is stopped only by being physically restrained by Goku. Upon Kibito healing and offering Gohan an explanation if he follows, Videl asks Gohan to let her go along as well due to wanting to know exactly is going on. She readily believes Gohan after he confesses he was both the mysterious Gold Fighter who appeared before the Great Saiyaman and also the golden-haired boy at the Cell Games seven years ago. Having suspected that her father was not telling the truth, she comes to the conclusion that it was Gohan who beat Cell in the Cell Games. She initially wants to come and help with the fight against Babidi's forces, but realizes that the enemy is beyond her league decides to turn back, stating "You better come back, cause I'm not finished with you yet, Gohan." She meets Goten and Trunks on her way to the World Tournament Arena, and fuels them with adreneleine by telling them the story of Majin Buu, prompting the two to head for the battlefield. Fusion Dance arc Videl goes with the group to look for the Dragon Balls. She later takes refuge with the group on Kami's lookout where hearing about Gohan's supposed death at the hands of Majin Buu, she breaks down crying and confesses her love for him. While everyone presumes Gohan dead, she's the only one who is convinced that he still lives, somehow sensing that fact. A day later, when Super Buu attacks Kami's Lookout looking for the fighter Goku promised him, Piccolo manages to persuade him to wait by telling him that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter, later explaining to Videl that Mr. Satan nearly succeeded in convincing Buu to change his ways. Ultimately, when Gotenks fails to stop Buu, she, along with everyone else at the lookout, is turned into chocolate and eaten. Kid Buu & Uub arc In an anime-exclusive filler only, she ends up in heaven and searches for Gohan, along with Dabura, Chi-Chi and Bulma, but they cannot find him. However, even though she is dead, Videl is convinced that Gohan is still alive. This commitment to Gohan convinces the once evil Dabura that he is in the presence of true love, a feeling he never knew before, which embarrasses Videl since Chi-Chi is present. She does not know that Gohan passes away when Kid Buu annihilates Earth. Also, the other heroes on the lookout were wished back and everyone came back. All of the people who remember his voice (mostly minor characters from Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z) start to give their power to him. Other people recognize his voice and starts giving power to Goku's Spirit Bomb. Mr. Satan informs everybody on Earth that Kid Buu is gone for good. Everybody cheers. Everybody on Kami's Lookout is happy. When Goku arrives, Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten run towards him. When Vegeta comes, Bulma and Trunks go to him. Videl is happy to see her dad, but everybody is scared out of their wits to see Majin Buu. Trunks prepares to launch an attack, but Vegeta stops him and says that Majin Buu is their 'guest'. Goku then apologizes to everyone for being gone for so long, and says that he is alive again because Old Kai brought him back to life. Overjoyed by hearing this, Chi-Chi asks if this means that she, Goku, Gohan, and Goten can live as a family of four, and when Goku says yes, she breaks down in tears and hugs Goku, who then comforts her and tells Chi-Chi that he loves her. Later, she becomes Gohan's partner in fighting crime as the Great Saiyaman II (alternately known as Saiyawoman or Saiyagirl), sporting a similar outfit and participating in the same poses she earlier found ridiculous. At Mount Paozu, Goku, Goten, and Trunks, are playing outside in a hot tub, completely naked, while Chi-Chi is cooking inside the house, reassuring herself that everything is back to normal. To try and get revenge on Goku for dunking them underwater, Goten and Trunks perform the Fusion Dance. After a brief battle underwater, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, destroying the tub. Goku and Gotenks are then exposed totally nude in the cold air, Goku standing with his naked butt shown to his friends at the back and Gotenks sitting on the grass embarrassed and awed at Goku's naked Super Saiyan transformation. This makes everyone laugh, and then comes out of the house Chi-Chi so mad that she threatens to give Gotenks a spank, something Goku warned them about, with Goku also suggesting that they remain fused so they would not have to endure a spank each. At the end of the episode, Chi-Chi chases Gotenks running around Goku while the rest of the crowd is laughing in shame. Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten prepare to go to Bulma's house for a barbecue, but Goku is nowhere to be found. As Chi-Chi's anger rises, Goku is having troubles of his own. While waiting to witness the hatching of four pterosaur eggs, troubles arise casting him into the role of the egg protector. Goku must do his best to guard the fragile eggs not knowing that he will soon face another danger, an angry Chi-Chi. She indeed becomes angry upon hearing from Gohan and Goten that he has run off again. Chi-Chi decides to get past her anger so they can enjoy the party. Once they get to the party, everybody begins to show up, including, Dende, Mr. Satan, and Majin Buu. Everyone seems to be enjoying the food, music, and each other's company until Goku is mentioned. Right then, the party comes to a halt, and everyone's face is downcast. They realize that the party just is not as good as it could have been if Goku was there. Meanwhile, Goku braves many dangers and keeps the pterosaur eggs safe until they hatch. Goku remembers the party right afterward, and he gets there just as the party is coming to an end. While initially angry at Goku, Chi-Chi and Bulma get all the food and party supplies back out, because they feel Goku should get to participate in the party as well. At the end of the episode, everyone is sitting, listening to Goku tell about the eggs and how great it was to see the new baby pterosaur be born. Just then, Goku notices that Vegeta has walked over to the other end of the room and stood against the wall, alone. Goku asks Vegeta to come back, and everybody starts teasing him, only to have him smile and look away (jokingly). The episode ends with Goku and everybody else spending time together and listening to Goku's story. 10 years later, when Trunks visits Gohan and Videl. Gohan calls to Videl to say hi to Trunks. Then Mr. Satan appears on a TV commercial for the World Tournament beginning the next day, and Videl says she wishes her father would stop taking credit for things he really did not do (like defeating Cell and she found out that Gohan killed Cell). She says he is like a professional wrestler and the world is his ring. Trunks then asks where Goten is and Gohan tells them that he is training with Goku and that Trunks' parents are on their way to visit Goku, but Trunks did not know it. Later she is seen at the tournament while cherring on for her daughter, Pan, and family. After revealing his intentions to train Uub to be the Earth's next great defender, Goku says goodbye to his family and friends to train Uub. Videl is lastly seen trying to cheer up Chi-Chi after Goku left. Dragon Ball Super Battle of Gods Saga Within six months after the defeat of Majin Buu, Gohan and Videl are married and Mr. Satan gets them a house. Goten and Trunks go on an adventure to get her a wedding present which is a bottle of special spring water that keeps her skin really soft that she uses to apply to her face. Goten and Trunks later arrives at Gohan's house, giving Videl the water the just recently found. After using the hot spring water, Videl realized that it was just plain water, but it still worked for her. Videl attended Bulma's party, arriving with her husband Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Goten. She joins Mr. Satan in supplying Buu with food to eat. Dragon Ball GT (Anime) The Black Star Dragonball arc Years later in Dragon Ball GT, Videl helps prepare the spaceship for Goku, Trunks and Goten so they can search for the Black Star Dragon Balls throughout the galaxy. The Baby arc In the Baby Saga, Videl and her husband get possessed by Baby. On New Planet Plant, when Videl notices that Pan is helping others to become normal, she kicks her out of the air demanding that she stops with such actions and to become one of Baby's underlings. Videl and Gohan almost kill their own daughter, since Baby ordered them to, but Uub intercepts and saves Pan. Later, Videl is cured with the Sacred Water. Super 17 arc During the 31st World Tournament, she observes with her husband Gohan as Pan and Goku compete. During the battle against Super 17, she wants to fight along with the Z Fighters (wearing her Great Saiyawoman outfit no less); however, by the time she gets there, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. She and Chi-Chi are sad after the find out about this. Shadow Dragon arc With her family and friends, Videl witnesses Black Smoke Shenron emerging from the Dragon Balls and she much afterwards learns of the overusage of the Dragon Balls. She remains at Capsule Corporation while Goku, Pan and Giru fight against the seven evil Shadow Dragons. She then returns to her home with her husband Gohan, and later joins her family and friends as they face the final Shadow Dragon, Syn Shenron. In the end, she has no fights against the Shadow Dragons. After the defeat of all the Shadow Dragons, she lives in peace with Gohan and Pan at Mount Paozu. By the end of the series, she has likely died of old age as her daughter Pan, who is shown to have a grandson, is the last surviving Z Fighter 100 years later. Film Appearances Dragon Ball Z movie 10 Videl was in a quest for collecting the Dragon Balls, along with Goten and Trunks. At that time only the four-star ball was remaining and the rest of them were in the bag, when a tiff occurs between Videl and Trunks for collecting the last Dragon Ball. This results in them losing the Dragon Ball, amidst a flock of birds. They start searching for the ball and as usual Goten and Trunks start to feel hungry. So Videl and the half-Saiyans are forced to rest in the nearby Natade Village. Videl, on reaching the village, comes to know that a girl was going to be sacrificed that day, as a treat to a local beast which has terrorized the village. So, she and the half-Saiyan duo take matters in their hands and decide to go after the beast themselves. Goten and Trunks defeat the beast, a dinosaur, with little effort and the three then enjoy a huge banquet at the village. The next day, Videl is awakened by loud noises and rushes to the seaside spot. There, she finds Broly, who has come to the village seeking revenge against Goku. She gives a lone fight as Goten and Trunks are fast asleep, but is easily defeated by the Super Saiyan. She is left unconscious in the reservoir, half drowned. Later, when she gains consciousness, she finds Gohan fighting with Broly, and the former asks her to stay clear as there is a lot of danger around and is pleased that she is fine. When Broly delivers a huge blast, all the fighters become unconscious except Gohan. When Videl gains her consciousness, she throws the piece of crystal that she collected towards Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in an effort to distract him and let Gohan gain an upper hand. However, the effort from throwing the crystal saps her of her reserve energy and she loses consciousness afterwards. She then meets Gohan at the end, complaining why he had not helped her when she was drowning, which starts a petty telling off at Gohan, concluding the story with Trunks' sentence "This is the way they communicate." She is seen chasing Gohan, and does not know that Goten and Trunks went back to the village for a snack. Dragon Ball Z movie 11 Videl appears in a flashback by Goten and Trunks. Dragon Ball Z movie 12 Videl appears in Fusion Reborn, initially, at Gohan's home, helping Chi-Chi with the dishes, when she is called by the police to help them clean the mess in the city. They go to the city to witness that they are being encroached by the living dead. Goten and Trunks collect the Dragon Balls in the meantime and a wish is made to Shenron to restore natural order, which is not granted. Gohan and Videl together as a team keep the people safe from the zombies, while Goten and Trunks team up to defeat The Dictator. Videl and Gohan, after finishing their assignment, go to some unknown place. Later, they are shown in the end, when the half-Saiyan duo tells them that they have been spying on them all the time, and they saw Gohan and Videl kissing each other. Gohan and Videl are both shocked and embarrassed to know this and Gohan pleads not to tell this to his mom, giving a humorous ending to the movie (this ending is exclusive to the English version). In the Japanese version, Goten and Trunks joke on Videl and Gohan by not telling them that Goku and Vegeta saved the day. But the they not to tell Videl and Gohan who keep asking them abou it. Dragon Ball Z movie 13 Videl and Gohan simultaneously enter the class after thrashing some goons in the city, when Videl gets a call from the police that a man (Hoi) was threatening to jump. Gohan and Videl immediately go to rescue the man, who is very arrogant, and jumps when Videl loses her temper. Gohan, however, rescues him and takes him to some fountain park. There, the man introduces himself as Hoi, and asks Gohan to help him open a music box which has imprisoned Tapion, a hero from the South Galaxy. Gohan and Videl try in vain to open it and hence start to find the Dragon Balls to wish Shenron himself to open it. Due to this, Tapion was released and Hoi started behaving differently, which clearly caught the eye of Videl. Later, that day, a huge monster (the lower part of Hirudegarn), starts destroying the city. When Gohan and Videl come to know about this, they quickly commission themselves in order to save the city. Here they find a monster nearly twenty stories high, threatening the entire city. Gohan and Videl start fighting with the monster and Gohan is forced to unleash his Unlocked Potential form, to fight with the monster. He defeats the monster with relative ease, when he finds that it's vulnerable the moment after it attacks. The monster vanishes out of nowhere and Videl quickly catches some movement in the top of the building. Gohan determines that as Hoi and comes to know that he was the man behind all these series of events. Later, Videl is shown fighting the fully-developed Hirudegarn, which defeats her with little effort. Dragon Ball Z movie 14 Videl is at Bulma's birthday party with her family and friends. When a drunken Gohan asks Mai to shoot him, one of the bullets hits Videl's leg. Dende heals her and he notices that Videl is pregnant. Videl has been hiding the fact to surprise Gohan later, and Dende does not reveal it to the others yet. Videl is also seen while the Z Fighters face the God of Destruction Beerus. When everyone understands that they need one more pure-hearted Saiyan to reach the Super Saiyan God form, Videl and Dende reveal her pregnancy to the others. Even though this was to be a surprise for Gohan, he is still excited about the news as is everyone else. When everyone performs the ritual a second time, this time with Videl (and Pan who is inside Videl's womb at the moment), Goku successfully ascends to the Super Saiyan God form and battles Beerus, but soon he reverts to his regular Super Saiyan form due the form's time limit. However, he learns the form's godlike feeling, which allows him to use Super Saiyan God's power against Beerus. Dragon Ball Z movie 15 In Age 779, Videl went shopping with Gohan and left Piccolo babysitting Pan. Later while taking care of her, she notices when Shenron was summoned by the Emperor Pilaf, as the sky was getting dark. Yo Son Goku and His Friends Return! Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Videl attends a banquet held by her father Mr. Satan, along with Gohan and her friends. Soon, she and the others meet Vegeta's younger brother Tarble and his wife Gure. Videl later watches Trunks and Goten fighting against Abo and Kado, as well as Goku defeating the fusion of Abo and Kado, Aka. She then comforts her father, saying that the hotel was useless to begin with. She is lastly seen enjoying Goku and Vegeta's argument, which turns into a fight. Toriko, DBZ and One Piece Special Video Games Videl is playable character in the following video games: *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z : Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z : Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team *Super Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z : Raging Blast *Dragon Ball Z : Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Z : Battle of Z Quotes *I can't go out like this... I'm the daughter of Mr. Satan!" — Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming *"Doesn't he know when to give up?" — Videl while fighting Spopovich *What are you doing? There are defenseless people down there!" — Videl towards Broly Relationships Son Goku Son Gohan Son Goten Chi-Chi Bulma Trunks Vegeta Piccolo Krillin Android 18 Marron Bulla Yamcha OX King Dende M. Popo Tien Shinhan Chaotzu Majin Buu Uub Mr. Satan Knownable Relatives *Mr. Satan (Father) *Miguel (Mother/dead) *Son Goku (Father In Law) *Chi-Chi (Mother In Law) *Son Gohan (Husband) *Son Goten (Brother In Law) *Pan (Daughter) *Son Goku Jr. (Great Grandson) Trivia *Videl's car, seen in the introduction, has "666" written on the side of it, in further relation to the Satanic references (her name being an anagram for "Devil" and her father's name being Mr. Satan). *In the episode "Blackmail", both Gohan and Bulma referred to her as Videl Satan, however in the Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide,Akira Toriyama states that "Mr. Satan" is actually a ringname for her father. *During the World Martial Arts Tournament, when the spectators are shown cheering, there is a sign nearby, saying "Bidel" with a "B" instead of a "V". To make further mistakes, in later episodes, another sign is shown, saying "Beedel". *In the 1990s edition of the Spanish manga, her name is written as "Biddle". *Videl and her mother-in-law Chi-Chi have a couple of things in common with each other. Both are powerful martial artists (though not as strong as their husbands or children) who have fought in the World Tournament, and at some point both were raised by their wealthy fathers. *Videl has the distinction of being the first World Martial Arts Tournament Junior Division champion. This makes her the only known female Martial Arts Champion of any tournament (or division). *Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki, a type of Japanese pancake. She is left handed, as seen when she pitches a baseball, and writes with her left hand. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Yuko Miganuchi *'English' : Kara Edwards (DBZ - Present), Lucy Small (DBGT) all information on Videl came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Videl Gallery